


Our House

by oncomingshower



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts that delve into the life of the Holmes brothers.There will be a mixture of happiness, drama and angst. There will be long words, crying and cheesecake.Welcome to the world of the Government.





	1. Regret

“Lestrade, there is a problem here and we need you to come check it out.”

Famous last words were never spoken better. Detective Gregory Lestrade did not like it when he got summoned from his annual leave to deal with issues such as this. Normally, he would have told Anderson where to shove his help and ask where Dimmock was in all of this, but the sound of the call seemed more of an urgent matter. He was a police officer through and through, and when duty calls, you had to leave. It wasn’t like he had been doing much other than sitting around in his pants, eating crisps as he watched re-runs of Blackadder, but it was still his holiday.

Putting on his shirt and jacket, slipping his ID badge in the pocket inside, he left a hastily scrawled note on the counter of where he would be and slipped out of the house. Although he wasn’t expecting to be hours, it certainly didn’t hurt to be cautious. Thankfully where he needed to be was only a brisk walk away and he soon found himself standing in front of a scene of devastation.

A house had been fully burnt to a crisp and it was clear that people had been inside from the look of regret and sincerity on the faces of the officers nearby. He made his way over to where he could see Anderson talking to one of the ambulance crew. He waved them off when Greg reached him, his face looking solemn.

“Three were lost in the fire. From the police records, there were two adults in their forties and a young teenager, barely fifteen. All dead upon arrival at the scene.” Anderson flipped through his notebook. “Dimmock is dealing with all of that but… there was a fourth inside the house who survived.”

“If Dimmock is dealing with this, what do you need me for?”

“There needs to be someone who can be available until we can deal with how to handle the fourth. Ideally we’d speak to social services but the government have stated that you need to deal with this. By government, I mean Mr Holmes.”

Greg frowned even more then. What was Mycroft up to? Why would he need to step… “Sorry, social services?” He stared at Anderson then. “Oh no…”

“Greg, you’ve been nominated to look after a young child, barely a year old, by the government.” Anderson stepped aside to show a very small sleeping infant in a carry cot. “Here is your new foster son.”


	2. Fulfilled

“Did you see that fire on the news?” Molly asked, pulling her gloves off and throwing them in the pedal bin.

Sherlock made a hum of response, eyes focused on the fingernails of the deceased male he was currently looking at in the morgue. Molly had let him have access due to the case he was working and, well, any excuse to find out more information on a case tended to come from Sherlock.

“Any idea what caused it?”

“Molly, I am trying to work. Seize your incessant prattle.”

Molly rolled her eyes at Sherlock. Once, she might have been scared to voice her opinions to him but now she certainly wasn’t. Sherlock was an ass, that much was true, but he was smart enough to know he was too. Sometimes she wondered whether he did it on purpose. John and herself certainly believed it.

“Come on, Sherlock, you must know what happened. I heard that your brother was at the scene…”

That made Sherlock look up suddenly. Mycroft in attendance at any crime scene was never a good sign. John had made a comment about something about a fire, but he had brushed it off. John made a lot of comments that were pointless and took up valuable time. He stared at Molly.

“What was _he_ doing there? Was it a fire he started himself because there were too many poor people?”

Molly rolled her eyes once again. “Sherlock, you are awfully mean about your brother. Do you think you could do some digging? If he’s involved and Greg… then something is up!” Molly told him excitedly, clapping her newly cleaned hands together.


End file.
